tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Neural Network (The New Kingdoms)
The Neural Network is a network that members of the Shadow Watch and the Steelfang family use for long distance communication, other then the use of their telepathy via mental magic. It was originally created as an alert system for the Shadow Watch to use, but its purpose has changed to include casual conversation and storage of information. Multiple people are connected to the Neural Network and access it on a regular basis. It serves as a database of every enemy the Shadow Watch and the Steelfang family has fought. There are actually partitions in the neural net, so only certain people can access certain types of information. One is reserved for the Shadow Watch, the other for anyone connected in the neural net and the last for the Steelfang family. History of the Neural Network The Neural Network is a vast collection of psionic energy, created when Divayth Fyr, Louis Cyphre and Nelfyion synchronized their minds to be able to talk to each other over long distances, so they could call on each other in case of daedra attacks. When Sorin Steelfang and his wife, the mind mage Alyssa, joined the neural network, Alyssa modified it to store information of enemies they defeated, so they could call on useful information, in the rare event they actually forgot how to fight a particular enemy type. Sorin and Alyssa also started to use it to talk about daily events and pointless things more and more often. The most important thing that Alyssa did was to create a spell to allow access to the Neural Network. Every user of the Neural Network just needed to cast a spell on themselves, therefore "logging in" to the Neural Network for life. Each spell is unique and randomly generated by the network. Only "Administrators" of the network could generate and teach the spells to others, so no other people can actually induct new users. It therefore removed the hassle to have the Shadow Watch meet every time they inducted a new member. Sorin was the one who created partitions within, so he could speak privately. This allowed the Shadow Watch to also connect their potential members to the network, without compromising security. Sorin and Alyssa later created a "kick" feature that allowed them to evict people. When Raydin Steelfang, Annalyse Steelfang and Siris Steelfang joined the Neural Network, the worked on improving the partitioning and separated the Neural Network into three partitions: Classified details of the Shadow Watch, Shadow Watch public information partition and the Steelfang family network. Siris also altered the networks to instantly kill anyone who attempted to force an entry. Siris could also erase memories in it that were deemed pointless. Use of the Neural Network The Neural Network serves as a platform for communication and memory for all its users. It allows for the instantaneous storage of any form of knowledge, the quick sending of details and the ability to communicate over vast distances, through space and time. Thus, if one Shadow Watch member learns a spell, for example, others can learn it, if that member chooses to let the network know of the spell. The Neural Network is not accessed permanently - one can withdraw from it and re-enter any time they wish. Also, there is a battle codex that teaches unconventional weapon usage and highlights the weaknesses of every type of enemy and stance, allowing anyone with access the the Neural Network to easily master esoteric skills and defeat their foes. The Neural Network can also store secrets, if needed. The Codex of every skill the Shadow Watch knows is stored in this network, accessible to only Nelfyion, Raydin, Sorin and Siris, the leaders, within a secure partition. Anyone who attempts to steal such skills will instantly be destroyed by the raw psionic energy in the barriers. The Neural Network functions with no magicka input and has a 100% chance of contacting the target, thus it is superior to telepathy for all forms of communication, unless one has an excess of magicka anyway that makes it inconsequential. Attempts to use the Neural Network to access the minds of other users is impossible - access is one way and cannot be reversed. No mental mage is able to use the Neural Network to mind control any other user, not even Siris (at least not if he is using his psionic power and not logic manipulation). Attempts to do so are instantly fatal. This feature was created by Siris to avoid any unnecessary repercussions. Known users * Koranus Driftwood * Nelfyion * Divayth Fyr * Octavian Cicero * Mannimarco the Second (AKA Rythiel) * Tavion Wolfbrood * Onmund * J'zargo * Illyana Abyss-Walker (only after Vorwith wiped her mind) * Sorin Steelfang * Alyssa Steelfang * Raydin Steelfang ("Administrator") * Siris Steelfang ("Administrator") * Annalyse Steelfang * Horus Steelfang Trivia * The Neural Network functions as a sort of internet. * The amount of psionic energy in the Neural Network is so vast, it transcends dimensions and realities. This is because of the number of Steelfangs connected to it. * The Neural Network contains more forbidden knowledge than Apocrypha. There are even codices linked to every Shadow Watch member, detailing how they can be defeated. Such codices do not exist for Raydin or Siris, though. Only Siris is capable of viewing and disseminating the codices. * Some individuals are not allowed to connect to the Neural Network for life as they are potential risks to security. An example would be Syinter Seastar. Category:Powers and Abilities